


14. Sex toys

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [4]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Sex Toys, Sweat, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: "Ty...deeper...please..." His rasp is without pain but sweetly desperate.





	

Josh is absolutely beautiful lying in his arms like this. It's not quite a cradle hold, but the way he lies comfortable and loose means he's relaxed and safe and oh so trusting. Tyler catches flashes of his infectious smile between his moans, loving gazes of his eyes between his face contorting in ecstasy.

And the cause of those moans and contortions is none other than Tyler's free hand smoothly pumping a dildo in and out of his boyfriend's body. He could say it's not a very big toy in that it's not any thicker than his dick, but enough people have seen him in tight pants at this point to know he's rather impressive down there. And Josh reaps the benefits of that as often as he wants and needs.

"Mmm..." Josh arches his back and the tip of his tongue sticks out from between flawless teeth. So beautiful. "Ty...deeper...please..." His rasp is without pain but sweetly desperate.

Tyler slows the toy's pace, even if it makes his boyfriend squirm but that's beautiful to watch, too. "You sure now?" he teases.

Josh nods furiously and pushes his hips down like trying to get more of the dildo in himself. "Gotta feel you...please me, use me, make me sweat and scream the way you do, just please oh my god Ty-" Every muscle clenches, even in his face, and Tyler can see the tight desperation, not the only thing that's tight no matter how many times they've played like this.

He licks a slow and light line across Josh's sweating forehead and slides the fake cock almost all the way out, leaving the tip inside like he'll sometimes do with the real thing to leave his man deliciously on the edge. And just like with the real thing he's now biting his lip and writhing in Tyler's arms the way he's meant to be.

Tyler doesn't usually drag this out longer than a minute, even if it probably feels like an eternity to the beautiful young man in his hold. But he's pleased with it all, oh so very pleased. "I've got you..." he gently whispers and pushes the toy back in deep as it can go, adding a flick of his wrist to make all the bumps and edges set Josh off in surprise sensation. Even more beautiful than when he comes is he still keeps that loving gaze.


End file.
